


Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga no sasore wo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sólo hay una última cosa que tengo que hacer, y luego voy a ser libre del pasado.”Así le había dicho esa noche Yuya, mientras estaban en el salón mirándose, diciéndose que su historia se había acabado.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga no sasore wo

**Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga aru no sasore wo**

**(Hay algo que sólo podemos hacer ahora)**

_“Sólo hay una última cosa que tengo que hacer, y luego voy a ser libre del pasado.” _

Así le había dicho esa noche Yuya, mientras estaban en el salón mirándose, diciéndose que su historia se había acabado.

Había sido así durante semanas ya. Se veían, hablaban y siempre acababan peleando, echándose en la cara todo lo que estaba mal.

Esa noche no.

Esa noche habían discutido de manera pacífica, y habían tenido que rendirse frente al hecho consumado.

Se habían amado durante esos años, pero de ese amor sólo quedaban las migas; todo lo demás se había despacio transformado en rabia, rencor, y ya no quedaba nada para que mereciera la pena quedarse juntos.

Yuya había llorado, y Hikaru lo había consolado.

Era una escena irreal, pero no le pareció tan raro.

Era como si la idea de ya no tener que enfrentar esas constantes discusiones los hiciera sentir más unidos, más favorable el uno respecto al otro.

Había sido entonces que Yuya le había dicho esa frase, y Hikaru todavía estaba allí, el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión confusa en la cara.

“¿Qué tienes que hacer?” preguntó, interrogativo.

El mayor se acercó, metiéndole delicadamente las manos en las caderas.

Luego, sin aviso, lo besó.

Hikaru no entendió, pero aceptó el beso y lo devolvió, porque por él era algo natural, porque era costumbre, porque había pasado los últimos años de su vida besando esos labios, y el hecho que hubieran renunciado en salvar su relación todavía no había sido registrado por su cuerpo, que a esa avance se comportó en consecuencia.

Lo estaba besando desde unos segundos cuando su mente se acordó con sus gestos, y pues se paró, quedándose quieto mientras lo miraba.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuuyan?” preguntó, confundido y un poco irritado por la iniciativa tomada por el mayor.

Yuya bajó la mirada al suelo, mordiéndose un labio, y le pareció a Hikaru que estuviera a punto de echarse de vuelta a llorar.

Se acercó otra vez, metiéndole una mano en el brazo y acariciándolo despacio, suavemente, como si quisiera disculparse por el tono utilizado.

“Lo siento, Hikka. Pero... quiero estar contigo, esta noche. Lo sé que decidimos de separarnos, lo hicimos de común acuerdo y aunque pueda herirme, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.” explicó, luego tragó ruidosamente y volvió a mirarlo. “Pero quiero estar contigo otra vez. La última vez que tuvimos sexo fue después de una pelea, fue escuálido, ninguno de los dos estaba involucrado ni parecía quererlo, y...” suspiró, sonrojando. “Y no quiero que eso sea mi último recuerdo.” concluyó, murmurando.

Hikaru se quedó pensándolo un momento.

Recordaba apenas la última vez que habían tenido sexo.

De verdad, recordaba poco de las semanas pasadas; estaba como si su mente las había eliminadas, así que no pudiera regodearse en esos pensamientos desagradables.

Pues sí, tenía que darle razón, la última vez que habían sido juntos no tenía nada bueno, nada que mereciera ser recordado.

Miró fijo al chico frente a él, tratando de evaluar pros y contras.

Él también, como Yuya, sufría frente a la evidencia que su historia había llegado a una conclusión.

¿Cuánto más daño habría hecho sentirlo _tan_ cerca y luego verlo irse?

Pero, frente a los ojos esperanzados de Takaki, ese pensamiento desapareció.

Le puso una mano en la cadera, titubeante, empezando a acariciarlo despacio.

Yuya no se movió, como temiendo que si lo hubiera hecho Hikaru podría haber cambiado idea, que pudiera haberle dicho que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, y pues se habría acabado allí, para siempre, y los dos de ellos nunca habrían vuelto a estar tan cerca del otro.

Despacio, la mano del menor fue bajo su camiseta, rozando la piel desnuda.

Siempre le había gustado, tocar a Yuya. Le gustaba la consistencia de esa piel, le gustaba su calor, le gustaba la mirada de pura beatitud del mayor.

Le fue más y más cerca, sin perder el contacto, y lo besó otra vez.

Y no había la misma urgencia de antes en ese beso, la misma confusión. Todo era normal, como si todas las peleas recientes nunca hubieran existido, y ellos fueran allí seguros que habrían sido allí la noche siguiente también, y la después de esa.

Mientras ambos trataban de alejar de la mente el pensamiento que, al final, no iba a estar así.

Le quitó la camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la propia, dejándolas caer distraídamente al suelo; sintió las manos de Yuya empujarlo delicadamente hacia el diván, hasta que no se encontró sentado en eso con el mayor encima a él.

Takaki se metió a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, lamiéndolo hasta que no se bajó hasta la línea de la clavícula y más allá, tomándole un pezón en la boca. Todo sin detenerse mucho, como si improvisamente tuviera prisa.

Cuando llegó al ombligo, siguiendo a lamerle y morderle cada centímetro de piel disponible, también empezó a deshacerle los pantalones, dejándolos deslizar bajo sus piernas juntos a los bóxeres antes de quitarlos.

Sintió su mano ir a rozarle la erección y tembló, arqueando la espalda tratando de tener un mayor contacto con él.

Y Yuya no lo hizo rogar; con un movimiento repentino se asomó, tomándolo dentro de la boca, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose pronto en un ritmo elevado.

Hikaru tal vez lo habría imitado, habría cerrado los ojos por la intensidad de esa sensación, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de desviar la mirada de él, de esa visión, mientras luchaba para no pensar que iba a ser la última vez.

Hacía demasiado daño, y no quería recordarlo con ese estado de ánimo.

Cogió con la mano la cabeza del mayor, y probablemente Yuya se esperaba de sentirse empujar mayormente contra de él, mientras lo que hizo Yaotome fue alejarlo.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar nada y lo alcanzó al suelo, empujándole el hombro hasta que no se encontró con la espalda contra el mármol, frio, los ojos salidos que seguían cuidados todos sus movimientos.

Hikaru no desperdició tiempo con preámbulos; le quitó la ropa que todavía llevaba, antes de echarse firme hacia su erección, moviendo confiado la mano en esa antes de bajarse y tomarla en boca.

Esto le servía; concentrarse en el placer de Yuya más que en el propio le tenía la mente más ocupada, tenía éxito de hacerle olvidar en qué situación se encontraran, de hacerle olvidar que después de esa noche ya no iba a poderse conceder nada de esto, de hacerle creer que iban a quedarse cristalizado en ese momento para siempre.

Llevó la mano libre a los labios de Yuya, que los abrió obediente para tomarle los dedos en boca, lamiéndolos con lascivia y precisión, envolviéndolos con la lengua con aire provocativo.

Hikaru no dejó que lo distrajera.

Unos minutos después sacó la mano de esa boca, llevándola entre las piernas de Takaki y rozándole la abertura con un dedo, hasta que no lo dejó deslizar adentro, mientras con la lengua todavía en él trataba de desviarle la atención por esa sensación de incómodo.

Los dedos se volvieron en dos y, tal vez demasiado rápido, tres; pero Hikaru no tenía bastante control para esperar, y los gemidos de Yuya le decían que no estaba necesario.

Al mismo tiempo, levantó la cabeza y salió los dedos de él, y el mayor echó un grito ahogado por la falta de contacto.

Estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando Hikaru volvió encima a él, cogiéndole una pierna y llevándosela alrededor de una cadera, moviendo su erección hacia la abertura del mayor, todavía no entrando.

Yuya se quejó, y abrió los ojos para mirar fijos los suyos.

“Hikka...” murmuró, suplicante.

El menor lo miró de vuelta, no teniendo éxito de ocultar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Lo más trataba de no pensarlo, lo más su mente caía en ese círculo vicioso que seguía repitiéndole que era la última vez que lo veía así, que era la última vez que lo tocaba de esa manera, la última vez que podía sentirlo tan cerca.

Lo penetró con un empujón firme, cerrando finalmente los ojos y abandonándose a esa sensación, mientras la voz de Yuya, sus gemidos y su aliento irregular le rellenaban las orejas.

La última vez que empujaba con urgencia dentro de él, la última vez que lo sentía bajo sí mismo, a su alrededor.

Se movió más y más rápido, con más prisa, porque aunque quisiera detenerse y retrasar ese momento para la eternidad, sabía qué no iba a borrar todo lo que había pasado.

Llevó de vuelta la mano en su erección y abrió los ojos, para disfrutar la vista de su cara roja y sudada, para ver su espalda arquearse en la tentativa de encontrar sus empujones, para percibir su gana de sentir más, así como siempre había sido, como ya no iba a ser.

Cuando lo sintió correrse entre sus cuerpos, perdió definitivamente el control; mientras Yuya se dejaba ir cansadamente en ese suelo frio, se concedió unos empujones más dentro de ese cuerpo, en cambio hirviente, antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Y luego, se sintió malditamente vacío.

Unos momentos de pausa, lo que le hacía falta para recuperar el aliento necesario para moverse, e hizo como para salir de él, pero se sintió parar por una mano del mayor contra su espalda.

“Un poco... un poco más. Quédate un poco más, Hikka.” le pidió, fingiendo que no hubiera nada raro en esa petición.

Hikaru asintió y se desmayó encima a él, apoyándole la cara en el pecho y deleitándose en sus caricias perezosas, distraídas.

Pasaban los minutos, y empezaba a tener frio, pero no se preocupó de eso.

Se asomó hacia de él, besándole los labios en un gesto desesperado, como si quisiera detenerlo, mientras las manos volvían en sus caderas y lo apretaban, casi haciéndole daño.

Porque era la última vez que lo besaba. Era la última vez que lo abrazaba, que podía sentir esa piel desnuda contra la suya, que podía sentirlo _suyo_.

Yuya se había equivocado.

Nada de lo que había pasado iba a permitirles de ser libres del pasado.

Sólo lo había hecho más vívido en sus ojos, sólo iba a hacer más difícil ponerse en pie y repetirse por la enésima vez que no había nada de salvar entre ellos.

Sin embargo, el mayor lo había llevado a cabo.

Ese recuerdo nunca iba a abandonarlos, y Hikaru estaba seguro que cuando el dolor hubiera desaparecido, por lo demás, iba a ser un buen recuerdo.


End file.
